


Surrogate

by Emerald1



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1/pseuds/Emerald1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exposure to a new designer drug makes Blair desperate for Jim.  Can he wait, or will he need help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Sinful Simon

## Surrogate

by Emerald

Author's disclaimer: None of them actually belong to me, but a girl can dream, right? Not one cop or observer was ruffled in the making of this production. After hours ruffling is nobody's business. The less burly ones were carefully repaired before they were returned. No money was made or exchanged here, so please don't sue me. I guarantee you all you'd end up with is joint custody of a bunch of kids and a very neurotic cat that is currently hiding from a spider, a dead spider. 

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own them, but if I did, they'd be having a lot more fun than they do right now. They belong to others whom we shall one day train in the proper care and treatment of a Sentinel and his Guide. In the meantime, we will just borrow them for playtime and return them unharmed (and a whole lot more content) 

Feedback is welcome at Emerald_green37@comcast.net 

**SURROGATE**

By 

**EMERALD**

Simon struggled up the stairs to #307, a rubber-legged police observer clinging to him. Once at the door, he leaned the young man against it and studied him. Blair was flushed, the beads of sweat more pronounced at the hollow of his throat. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, his breathing fast and labored. Forcing himself to not stare at the heaving chest or the bulging denim, Banks stepped closer and grasped Blair's face, forcing eye contact. 

"Keys, Sandburg. Where are your keys?" 

The moaning, breathy voice was almost Simon's undoing. "Pocket. They're in my front pocket." 

One look at the hands gripping the doorframe convinced the taller man that the only way they were going to get into the loft was if Simon retrieved the keys himself. Bracing himself and visualizing his ex-mother-in-law, Simon slid his hand into the other man's pants pocket. The image in his mind vanished when the back of his fingers brushed against the hard heat he could not avoid. Blair bucked and gasped at the touch and Simon couldn't help but give an answering moan of his own. 

It took three attempts for the shaking ebony hand to fit the key in the lock, two more before he could turn it. Once in the loft, Simon grabbed Jim's young lover and dragged him up the stairs to the king sized bed. 

A well-placed shove landed Sandburg in the center of the bed. "Sit. Stay." Soft moans slipped out before Blair could speak. "What am I, a dog? Hate to disappoint you, but there are parts of me that don't want to 'heel' let alone 'play dead' tonight." His face and voice grew more complacent. "Sorry, Simon. Guess they didn't cover this in Captain's school, did they?" He rolled over and began to unconsciously hump the mattress below him. "Jim, man, where are you?" "I'll find him for you, Sandburg. Just stay put." <Where I can't reach you.> Banks stumbled down the stairs, wondering how in the hell he had gotten himself into this mess. 

* * *

It was such a simple favor, really. Jim's truck was in the body shop, again. The windshield had been shot out, again. Ellison had folded himself into the Volvo to drive it to court for the day, so Sandburg needed a ride from the University, again. 

Despite his grumbling, Banks never minded giving the young man a ride. Watching him walk across the campus in the afternoon sun made up for any inconvenience the detour may have caused. 

For three years, Simon had watched the younger man with longing. The first two and a half years it had been easy, watching and wishing from afar. Then Ellison had pulled the floor out from under him by admitting that he and Blair had become lovers. Never had Simon seen such happiness on his friend's face, and he wouldn't have destroyed that for anything. Instead, he locked his wishes deep inside himself, and settled for furtive glances at the beautiful blue eyes and the strong slender body. 

That was enough, until today. 

Simon pushed those thoughts aside as he dialed the phone. "Jim, its Simon. Don't bother going back to the station, I need you to come straight home." 

"No, he's not hurt. He just needs you; he needs you right now." 

"No, Jim, it's nothing like that. Really. He just...he went to the Pepperson raid with me." 

"Damn it Ellison, I didn't expect the raid to go down while I was giving him a ride... Jim...what did you expect me to do, leave him on some street corner?" 

"Of course I told him to stay in the car." 

"What did he do? What do you think?" 

"Well, I'm sorry! Everything was going fine until Pepperson broke loose and tried to dose me with his new designer drug. Sandburg pushed me out of the way before I knew what was happening." 

"Yeah, he got dosed pretty good." 

"Yeah, it was _that_ drug...why do you think I need you to come home? He needs you; he needs you now." 

"Just hurry, Jim." 

As Banks set the phone down, a loud thump interrupted his troubled thoughts. He rushed upstairs to find Sandburg on the floor, tangled up in the shirt he was trying to remove. After a slight hesitation, Simon rolled up his sleeves and knelt beside the young man to assist him. 

"Sandburg, Blair, let me help you before you damage something." Simon sat him up, untwisting the shirt before pulling it off. The T-shirt came next, and Simon didn't notice the fine powder that shook loose and fell onto his bare arms and hands. 

"Jeans, too. They're killing me." Even as Blair was trying to undo the top button, Simon was slapping his hands away. 

"Let me." Biting down the desire to lick the sweat off the furry chest in front of him, Simon released the tight buttons. "Damn it, Sandburg, why button-fly jeans? They're a pain to get off of you." Simon let out a sigh of relief when his hands encountered the soft cotton of boxers. <Thank God he's not going commando.>

"Jim likes them, he can unbutton them with his teeth." 

Simon moaned, biting his bottom lip. "I did _not_ need to know that." He moaned again as the warm body trembled under his hands. Without thought he pressed down, a counter-point to the rising hips. Blue eyes met his brown ones and Simon saw the raw passion that burned in him. He also saw a quiet determination and waited for the words to follow. 

"I can't." Blair shuddered even as he said the words. "I won't do this to Jim. Just lock the door on your way out, Simon. I'll _handle_ things myself until Jim gets home." 

"Sandburg, three young men have suffered strokes in the last month from this stuff - that we know of. I can't just walk away and hope for the best. Jim will understand; he'll forgive you." 

"No. Everybody that Jim has ever loved has betrayed him. Please don't make me be added to that list. Please, Simon." 

At first Simon didn't say anything as a wave of jealousy washed over him. <Do you know what a lucky bastard you are, Ellison?> "I could just stay in the corner, where you couldn't see me. You could block out the fact that I was even in the room. I'd stay there unless you started having a problem." 

"A problem?" Sandburg wasn't too far gone to laugh at that. Before Simon could stop stammering long enough to answer him, the phone rang. Escaping, the tall man took the stairs two at a time. 

* * *

Jim Ellison sat in the Volvo, a car that had only moved three feet in the last ten minutes. Frustrated, he reached for his cell phone and punched in the familiar number. A frantic 'Jim where in the hell are you?' greeted him before the second ring. 

"Simon, you're not going to believe this, but I'm stuck in traffic. The Baymont Bridge is out and I'm stuck in the mess." 

His captain's voice was controlled, but the Sentinel could hear the underlying panic. "Just turn around and come home a different route." 

"No can do. The bridge is stuck in the upright position and I'm the first one in line. There's got to be 50 cars in back of me and we're wedged in here like sardines." Jim let his hearing reach out past Simon's voice and took in the ragged breathing and pounding pulse. Expanding further, he heard the soft moaning of his name coming from the bedroom. 

Jim shifted uncomfortably in his suddenly too tight jeans. "How bad is it, Simon?" 

The tall black man pressed his groin against the edge of the kitchen cabinet and stifled a moan of his own before he answered. "Can't you hear him, Jim? 

Ellison pressed his hand against his own groin before answering the question. It didn't take Sentinel ears to hear the rough desire in his voice. "Oh, yeah, I hear him. He really needs it, doesn't he?" 

Simon quit trying to hide the desire in his words. "He needs you, Jim. I offered to help him out, but he won't consider it. Says that he won't cheat on you, no matter what." He moaned slightly as his hips twitched and arched against the cool wood. "No matter how much he's hurting, he's still thinking about how much he loves you. Do you know how lucky you are, man?" 

"You want him, don't you?" 

A shudder passed through the older man again as he pressed harder against the cabinet. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I said that I would help him, that's all Jim. I would never use him for my own pleasure." 

"I know that, Simon. I just need to know - do you want him?" 

The silence weighed heavy as the older man tried to find a way to lie to a Sentinel about something that turned him on so much. 

Ellison already knew the answer, so he tried a different approach. "Do you want to touch him?" 

"Yes." The answer was out before he could stop it. 

"Do you want him to touch you?" 

"Oh, yes." Banks was hanging onto the countertop, his legs too weak to support him. 

"Do you want to know what he looks like when he comes?" 

"Yes...forgive me, Jim." 

"I've always known, there's nothing to forgive. He needs this now Simon, and so do you." 

"He'll never betray you, Jim. And no matter how much I may want him, I could never force it, even if he needs it." 

"I know he would never betray me, and I know that you would never try to hurt what we have. I won't risk his life to protect my honor. He'll let this happen if he thinks this is what I want, if he thinks he's fulfilling a fantasy of mine." Jim clenched the muscles in his ass as images passed through his mind. 

"Is it? Is it your fantasy? Do you really want to share him with me?" Both men moaned at the thought of sharing the young man they both wanted. Simon was the first to regain his composure. 

"How do we do this?" 

Jim thought while he adjusted himself again in what was now skin-tight denim. "Have you ever been with a man, Simon?" 

"Not since the summer after high school. It never went past mutual hand jobs, though." He smiled at the memory, still remembering the taste left on his hand. 

"I want you to take the phone to him and let me talk to him. When I've convinced him that I'm okay with this, you put the phone on speaker. I'll provide the words, you provide the action. Are you alright with this?" 

Simon closed his eyes and let the images wash over him. Him on the bed naked, with Sandburg. Jim on the phone, telling him what to do, how to pleasure the younger man. The two of them under Jim's control and authority. "Yeah, I'm alright with it." 

Jim was still not convinced. "Simon if this is more than you..." 

"It's more than I ever dreamed of, Jim." Simon made no attempt to hide the passion in his words. 

"Tell me your dreams. How do you see him, what do you want him to be doing you? 

He didn't have to think about the answer. "His hair, I want to come in his hair." 

Jim gave a throaty chuckle. "Yeah, Simon. It's pretty incredible. Blair tells me that it's the best way to condition his hair, too." 

"You mean that you've...that he lets you..." Whatever else the tall man might have been trying to say was drowned out by the moans he no longer tried to hold back. 

"When was the last time you saw any split ends on him, Simon?" When the two men finished laughing, Jim continued. "Let's move this upstairs, it's time for Blair to join us." 

* * *

Blair lay on the bed in the same position that Simon had left him in, the sheet clutched tightly in his fists. He turned his head slightly as Simon stepped back into view. "Where is he? Where's Jim?" 

"Here, you talk to him." Simon placed the cordless phone against the younger man's ear, stroking his face as he did. Then he moved away from the bed to give the lovers a few minutes of privacy before he stepped into their love life. 

"Jim?" 

"I'm here, babe." Jim felt his balls tighten at the sounds of need in his lover's voice. 

"But I want you _here_ , Jim, with me. How long before you get home? I need you so much, lover." The last was barely a whisper, but Sentinel hearing caught it. 

"I wish I could be there with you, Blair, but I'm stuck on the other side of town. Do you remember what we talked about the other day, about sharing our fantasies?" 

The only sound to greet the stranded lover was a faint moan and the sound of bedding rustling. Jim took a deep breath and gave his blessing to the only option available. "I want to listen. I want to hear Simon giving you pleasure. I want to tell Simon how to touch you, how to turn you on. I want to hear all of it, Blair." 

"Would that really turn you on?" 

The question almost caught Ellison off guard as his mind began to imagine the possibilities, but he was able to give a low groan before clearing his throat and answering. "Yeah, babe, it would turn me on a lot. Could you do that for me? Could you let me listen and tell Simon what to do?" 

"Yeah." 

With that one word Jim felt his shoulders relax and his balls tighten. "Okay, Blair, hand the phone back to Simon." After a bit of shuffling the phone was stationed on the dresser with the speaker function activated. 

"Simon, can you hear me all right?" Jim could hear every sound coming through the phone line, but his plan wouldn't work unless Sandburg could hear him, also. 

* * *

Simon stood by the side of the dresser, watching the trembling form on the bed. <I can't force myself onto him, no mater how much he needs this, I won't force it. Damn, how did I get myself into this?> A voice interrupted his thoughts. 

<< Simon, can you hear me all right? >>

"Yeah, Jim. We can hear you just fine." Banks answered him automatically as he stepped closer to the bed. Without thought, his hand reached out and softly caressed Blair's leg. 

<< What about you, babe, can you hear me? >>

"I can hear you fine, Jim. Tell him. Please, Jim, tell Simon how to make love to me." The words were directed towards his lover separated from him by traffic and miles, but his eyes never left Simon's face as he spoke. The passion and the trust that glowed in them melted any doubts that Simon may have had about what they were about to do. 

Simon felt his body relax as the worry and doubt slipped away. He quickly toed off his shoes as he waited for Jim's instructions to begin. 

<< Simon, take off your clothes first. Strip down to your boxers. >>

Blair's laughter interrupted him and he froze, pants in hand. Before he could ask, Jim did. 

<< What's so funny, Sandburg? >>

"He folds his clothes, just like you used to." 

Ellison's familiar chuckle came over the line. << Yeah, well you sure cured me of that one. I bet, before the day is over, that you'll cure him of that too, lover. >>

Simon shuddered at the images that produced in his head. Keeping his voice light, he asked about it. "You mean that you don't spend a lot of time folding your clothes before you go to bed, anymore, Jim?" 

<< NO, but I spend a lot of time sewing buttons back on in the morning. >>

"Oh..." The pants slipped, unnoticed from Simon's hands as he reached out to resume stroking Blair's bare legs. This time he allowed his fingertips to slide under the edge of the boxers as Blair pulled his knees up the give the other man better access. 

The sound of skin on skin came through the phone line clearly to the Sentinel. His moan came echoed back to the two men before his voice could be heard. 

<< Are you touching him yet? >>

Simon's face never left Blair's as he answered the question. "Yes, I'm touching him." Hearing another moan over the phone he became bolder. "I'm running my hand up his thigh. He wants it so much that he's trembling. He wants more, Jim." 

<< Look at his body, Simon. Describe it to me. Tell me what your touch does to my lover. >>

"He's beautiful, Jim. I never realized how strong of a body he has, it's strong without being bulky." Simon moved his hand up to the younger man's chest. "The hair on his chest is so much softer than it looks, and his nipples are hard as rocks. Mmm, he likes that, Jim. He likes it when I pinch his nipples." 

<< Lick them; suck on them, Simon. He really gets off on having his nipples sucked. >>

Shifting to give his aching cock room, Simon bent over and ran his tongue around one of Blair's nipples while his hands continued to tease the other one. Circling his tongue around and around, closer and closer, until he touched the nipple itself. He lapped at it twice with the tip of his tongue, then nipped it with his teeth before sucking the whole thing into his mouth. 

Blair's entire upper body came up off the bed as he shouted with pleasure. After he collapsed back onto the bed, he pulled Simon's face up to his. "Jim, I want to touch Simon." 

<< Would you like that, Simon? Would you like Blair to touch you? >>

The answer was almost automatic, his voice deepened by desire. "Yes, I want him to touch me, but first I want to suck him off." His voice softened as he spoke to the young man in his arms. " I want you to touch me. But let me do this for you first. Let me take the edge off of this for you before it gets so bad that you start hurting. Alright?" Without waiting for a response, he slid down so that his face was level with Blair's groin. He rubbed his face against the cotton encased heat and whispered "Let me pleasure you first" to it. When Blair's hips bucked upwards, Simon hooked his thumbs in the fabric and pulled them down. He slowly circled his tongue around the weeping head and waited for Jim's instructions. 

<< Simon, I'm going to tell you what he likes, and let you set the pace and how you do it. He likes to have his balls played with while he's being blown. He likes to be deep-throated, but since you don't have a lot of experience, concentrate on the head. >>

Jim's words burning in his ears, Simon slid as much of the hot cock into his mouth as he could. Up and down he worked, enjoying it as if it were a large lollypop. With one hand, he began to work the heavy balls in their sack, feeling them pull up tighter as Blair edged closer to a climax. 

"Simon, I'm gonna come, man." 

Banks looked up at his lover, and continued to work his tongue against the hard shaft. Blair began to talk to their third lover, the one who was still miles away. "Jim, I'm gonna shoot. I'm gonna shoot right down Simon's hot throat. It feels so good babe. The only thing better would be of you were here, holding me in your arms while he sucked me off." 

<< I'll be there soon, Babe. For now, imagine that I'm there, feel my hands on you, feel me pinching your nipples. I want you to come, Blair. I want you to come so hard that Simon can't swallow it all. I want to lick your sweet come off of Simon's face. Do you think he'd like that? >>

Simon moaned at the words and the images they produced in his head. The vibration in his throat was enough to push Blair over the edge. With a shout he arched upwards, then collapsed onto the bed, his softening member sliding out of Simon's mouth. 

The two men lay on the bed panting, Simon's head pillowed on Sandburg's hip. "He tasted so good, Jim. I'm sorry, I didn't leave you any." 

<< Next time, Simon. >>

"Umm, yeah." The older man's attention was diverted to the quickly rising shaft only inches away from his face. "Tell me Jim, does he always recover this fast? He's ready to go again." 

<< Why do you think I drink so much coffee in the mornings? >>

Simon laughed and turned to kiss the skin beneath him. The answering moan went straight to his cock and he shifted around to press his groin against Blair's leg. They were now face to face, with Simon arched over the smaller man. 

<< I want you to stand up now, Simon. >>

"What?" 

<< Stand up and take off your boxers. Let Blair see you. Let him see the body that is going to give him so much pleasure. >>

Trembling legs supported the captain as he stood next to the bed. His hands slowly slipped under the elastic and eased them down over his hips before releasing the fabric to allow it to drop to the floor. Simon's eyes never left those of his new lover and the passion he saw there fueled his own. 

<< Do you like what you see, Baby? >>

"Oh Jim, he's incredible. Like a statue come to life." Blair reached out and ran his finger along the ridge around Simon's cock, then let it trail across the head, picking up a drop of pre-come along the way. Whispering Simon's name, he slid his finger deep into his mouth and began to suck. A deep chuckle came over the phone. 

<< Yeah, I can tell you like it. This time Simon is going to come with you. Do you want that? Think about it, his hot seed spraying on you, so hot it almost burns. How do you want him, Babe? >>

Blair reached out and cupped the dark balls in his hand. "I want to feel his cock against mine. I want to wrap my legs around his and feel our cocks sliding against each other, slick with sweat and pre-come. I want to feel his balls against mine. I want to feel them tighten up right before he shoot his load all over my stomach." 

<< You heard the man, Simon. >>

For a man used to giving orders, Banks found he could take them quite well too, given the proper motivation. Settling in above the other man, he pulled Blair up against him. He shuddered as Blair's legs wrapped around his waist and their cocks fell into alignment. Their bodies slipped into the rhythm old as time and Simon groaned as he bent to brush the lips beneath his. 

There was no hesitation as Blair met his kiss. When Simon's tongue lapped at the soft lips of his lover they opened willingly and allowed him entrance. Slowly at first, then gaining momentum, Simon explored the hot cavern. Every sweet spot in Blair's mouth was discovered and examined. One corner of his brain could still hear Jim encouraging him, panting with him, but Simon couldn't bring himself to break to kiss long enough to respond. Finally the need for oxygen separated the two men, but it was Blair who found his voice first. 

"Jim, he's gonna make me come. I want it; I want it so bad. I want him to come with me. When you get here we're both gonna be covered with come. Are you gonna clean us? Are you gonna lick every drop off of us?" Blair saw the effect his words were having on Simon and he slid his hand down to stroke the larger man's cleft, letting his fingers reach and brush the underside of the chocolate colored balls before returning upwards to circle his entrance. 

<< Yeah, Baby, lick you clean, both of you. You can help me lick the come off of Simon. Would you like that? Would he like that? To feel both of our tongues on his body, making sure we have sucked every drop of come off of him. >>

The hot words shared by his lovers spurred Simon to new levels of passion and he began to hump harder against Blair. Unaware of anything else but the feel of the hot cock rubbing against his and the tickle of Blair's furred balls against his own, Simon didn't notice when the exploring finger slid slowly into him. 

Blair kept his movements slow and unobtrusive until his finger was positioned right next to Simon's prostate. Taking a deep breath, he jabbed the last fraction of an inch and then began to flick the tip of his finger faster and faster against the spongy organ. 

For a split second Simon couldn't breathe as the first jolts coursed through his body. As his lungs remembered how to work, he began to howl. "Yes, YES, Oh yeah, fuck...yes." As the orgasm built inside him, he began to thrust harder, determined to bring the younger man with him at the same time. 

When the first streams of fluid left his body he bit down on Blair's neck, marking him as shared property, pulling him over the edge as well. Blair threw his head back, arching his body even further against Simon's as his chants of passion echoed the other man's. "Yes, Simon, yes. Oh fuck, yeah." 

As his climax slowed, Blair fell limply against the bed and Simon followed him down, twisting slightly to fall next to him on the big bed. For a few minutes only the sound of ragged breathing filled the loft, not only from the bed, but from the phone as well. Jim was the first to speak. 

<< Yes. Thank God, yes! >>

Simon turned his head towards the dresser and whispered in deference to the barely conscious form next to him. "Jim, did you come too?" 

<< Not yet, but the bridge did. The bridge came down and I'm on my way there. In a few minutes I'm going to be there with you. I want you to get him ready for me, Simon. Stretch him for me. >>

Simon coated his fingers with the warm slickness that covered them both and slid his hand down to rest against the relaxed pucker hidden in Blair's cleft. He began to circle his fingers around the small opening and Blair mewed in pleasure at the sensation, pulling his knees up to give the bigger man better access without ever opening his eyes. 

<< That's it, Simon. One finger now, slide it into him slowly, give his body some time to adjust. He should be pretty relaxed, but I don't want you to rush this. >>

Inch by inch, the dark finger worked its way into Blair's passage. No resistance was met, but Simon obeyed Jim's instructions and took his time. No sound could be heard but the younger man's panting. 

<< Two fingers now, Simon. >>

Quietly and gently, dark strong hands eased two fingers into Blair. Flexing and scissoring, he stretched the opening, making way for their third lover who was about to join them. This time he allowed his finger to ghost across Blair's prostate, returning the pleasure to the only person who had ever done that to him. 

Blue eyes snapped open as the jolt of pleasure sizzled through his body. He stilled and glanced away from Simon. 

Simon backed his fingers away from the pleasure center he had been working, but did not remove his fingers completely. "What's wrong, Blair? Did I hurt you, are you in pain?" 

<< Baby? >> Even the phone connection couldn't hide the concern in Jim's voice. 

Blair bit his lip as he turned back to Simon. "No, you didn't hurt me, I'm fine. It's just..." 

"Just what, Blair? It's all right; just tell me what you need. This is all for you, Baby." The endearment slipped out without Simon even being aware of it, but the younger man heard it. 

"No. No, I'm not." Blair stiffened up and pulled away. 

"Not what?" Simon ran his last few words through his head, trying to understand the sudden change. Realizing what he had said, Simon sought to reassure his lover. "I'm not trying to take you away from Jim. We're making love right now, the three of us. I call all my lovers 'Baby'. You can understand that, can't you?" Trying to pick up where they had left off, Simon began to suckle on Blair's nipple. 

"One generic name so you don't call out the wrong one at the wrong time? Didn't think you were that sneaky, man." The smile that graced Blair's face was genuine, but didn't quite reach his eyes. When Simon moved up to look him straight in the face, he admitted what was really bothering him. "Jim's the only one...he's the only lover I've had like that." 

"You were a virgin the first time he took you?" Simon looked down at the smaller man beneath him and smiled. "Jim's on his way, didn't you hear him? In a few minutes he will be here with us and I'm going to slip a condom over his cock and guide him into you. Does that sound good?" 

Blair moaned at the image of Simon's hands on Jim, stroking him to hardness, sheathing him, easing him into Blair's hot and hungry body. When Simon resumed working his ass, Blair arched into his touch. "Yeah, Simon. That's it, get me ready for Jim. You're going to fill me with him aren't you?" Blair reached out and turned Simon's face towards him. "Thank you." 

Simon understood. He bent down to whisper in the ear so close to him, knowing the ear at the other end of the phone could hear him just as well. "What you and Jim have is the kind of love that few people ever have a chance at. I'll never try to take that away from the two of you. Thank you for sharing it with me, if only for a little while. 

As he added a third finger, Simon heard the door to the loft open and quietly close. The sound of shoes hitting the floor quickly followed, and Simon was not surprised when Jim entered the bedroom completely naked. 

"I'm here, Blair. I'm here." 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Baby I'm here." Jim knelt on the side of the bed and gently kissed his young lover. When he saw Simon sliding off the bed he reached out and caught his older friend. 

"Where are you going, Simon? I seem to recall something about you putting the condom on me. You weren't pinch-hitting until I got here; you're a part of our lovemaking tonight. Okay?" When he saw the passion burning again in the dark brown eyes, Jim motioned towards the bedside table. 

Fully understanding what was about to happen between the three of them, Simon eased his fingers out of Blair and reached for the drawer next to him. When Blair whimpered at the loss, he turned back to find Jim already petting and stroking the young man. By the time Simon had retrieved and opened the condom package Jim was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. 

Simon allowed himself a long look. Where Blair had been covered with soft hair, Jim's skin was taut and smooth, each muscle defined and flexing under his scrutiny. 

"Touch him, Simon." The soft words melted away the last of the tall man's reservations and he reached out to touch the strong body of his best detective. 

Long dark fingers contrasted with pale skin as they trailed across the wide chest, pausing to circle the already hard nipples. Jim threw back his head and arched his body against the touch of his new lover. As Simon leaned over to suck one of the nipples into his mouth he saw Blair lean forward and grasp Ellison's hand, whispering words of passion, grounding him against zoning. 

Simon continued to work his hand lower until he made contact with the throbbing heat of Jim's cock. Rubbing his thumb across the dripping head of the shaft he repeated what Blair had done for him earlier and let Jim see him suck the fluid off his thumb. He closed his eyes and savored the flavor, how it complemented the flavor of their young lover that he had tasted so completely earlier. Smiling now, he kissed Jim, letting Jim taste both himself and Blair in the older man's mouth. As their tongues dueled he rolled the condom onto Jim's shaft. 

"He's waiting for us, Jim." 

Nodding, Jim moved to the foot of the bed. "Hands and knees, Babe. I want you to ride my lap tonight." He turned to Simon. "Put me in him." 

Never had four simple words sounded so sexy to the tall man. He slid in back of Ellison and reached around to grasp the rubber-sheathed cock and gently aimed it towards the puckered hole only inches away. With his other hand he lifted Jim's balls, marveling at the weight of them. "You've got quite a load here." 

"Well I've got some catching up to do." 

Simon moved his hand as Jim slipped completely into his younger lover. "Where do you want me?" 

"You'll see." Jim smiled and reached under Blair and lifted him up so that his ass was settled on Jim's thighs. When Blair reached back with one arm and circled it around his Sentinel's neck and reached out with the other one, Simon knew exactly where he should be. He eased around the two men and knelt in front of them, raising up to align his cock with Blair's. 

Blair tipped his head back exposing his neck to both of his lovers and they both took advantage of it, nipping and sucking on the succulent flesh until their lips came in contact with each other. Without hesitation Simon plundered the mouth of one of his closest friends, while his cock slid in perfect rhythm with the hard shaft of another. 

Jim varied the pace of their lovemaking, keeping Blair on the edge of a climax and Simon along with him. Finally the younger man became vocal. "If you don't let me come pretty soon, Jim I'll..." 

Jim chuckled, the vibration traveling from his cock, deep in Blair's body, to Simon's overheated flesh frantically humping against Blair. "Ellison, I swear I'll help him hide the body. Give it to us, make us come!" 

"Well, since you asked so nice..." Jim paused to lick up Blair's neck and across Simon's lips then changed his angle of penetration, causing his cock to bump against Blair's prostate with each stroke. 

"That's it, Jim. Give it to me." Blair responded to the increased stimulation by reaching around Simon and entering him with one sweat-slicked finger. Aiming straight for Simon's prostate as well, he set up a rhythm that was a counterpoint to what Jim was doing to him. 

Not one experience in his life had prepared Simon Banks for this. He quickly decided that was a good thing, because he wasn't sure how many times in his life he could survive it. Even now he could scarcely believe what was happening. His knees were spread wide to accommodate the other two men and this left him wide open for Blair's wandering fingers. He couldn't stop the movement of his body; forward against Blair's cock, slick with pre-come; back to drive the fingers harder into him. The rhythm slowed down and sped up as Jim teased them both. 

Needing completion and wanting to feel both men tremble from his touch, Simon moved his hands from Jim's side to his back and slowly slid them down. With one hand he spread the muscular globes as the other one slid down to Jim's entrance and pushed slowly inwards. A sudden intake of air told Simon that he had found the elusive male pleasure center. A wicked smile crossed his face as he sought to match the rhythm that Blair was working in his ass. 

Ellison realized very quickly that he was no longer in total control of the situation. As the ass of his partner milked his cock and the finger of his boss thrummed against his prostate, he lost all desire to draw out the encounter. He threw back his head with a yell and allowed the dials to spin out of control, giving himself totally to the sensations and pulling the others over the edge with him. 

Jim climaxed first, immediately triggering Blair's. Simon lasted a few seconds longer, but the combination of the finger-fucking, the waves of hot come that was coating his belly and cock, and the tight muscles that were clamping down on his finger proved to be too much. With a roar, Simon joined his lovers before the three of them collapsed onto the bed. 

* * *

Awareness returned slowly to Simon. When he finally opened his eyes he found himself sprawled on Jim's bed with Blair tucked in beside him and Jim on the other side of the bed. There was no response from the sleepy, curly haired man, but the third man on the bed acknowledged him. 

"Hey, Simon." 

"Hey, yourself." Simon watched as Jim removed and disposed of the condom before wiping himself off and laying back down, propped up on one arm. 

"Thank you." 

At first Jim's words didn't make sense, but slowly the meaning sunk into Simon's mind and he nodded his understanding. You are the one he loves the only one he has ever given his body to in that way. I wouldn't have taken that away from him, from you, for anything." He reached out and brushed back the long hair that obscured their view of the object of their discussion. "We found plenty of ways to pleasure ourselves, you know that." 

"Yeah, I know." Jim climbed over the two men in bed with him to settle on the other side of Simon. "I believe that when discussing all those different ways I mentioned something about licking all the come off of you." 

"Jim..." Simon started to tell him that it was not necessary when a hot tongue snaked across his chest and the words died in his throat. His moans woke their bed-partner and soon Blair joined Jim as they spit-polished Simon's chest. When Jim moved down to mouth the skin on Simon's belly Blair shifted slightly to shyly kiss the older man. Simon felt Blair's tongue against his lips, asking permission, and he opened his mouth to accommodate him. 

This was the lovemaking that Simon had never known he was dreaming of. Jim slowly worked his way down the ebony body, sucking and licking every trace of passion his Sentinel senses could find. Blair's lips never left his own while his hands teased and pinched Simon's aching nipples. 

Jim worked silently down his captain's body, studiously avoiding the bigger man's cock and balls. When Simon thought he couldn't take the teasing any longer, Jim nudged Blair and he moved down to join him at Simon's groin. 

Simon gasped as two tongues began to work on his now aching cock, one on one side, one on the other, moving in perfect harmony. With no apparent signal, both sets of lips moved down to take in his balls. Simon began to shake as his balls were suckled and licked, feeling the two tongues occasionally wrestling with each other, while the mouths never broke total contact with his body. 

"Gonna, gonna, gonna...." As he became incoherent with lust, Simon felt one set of lips move away from his body ever so slightly and the quiet murmuring of Jim's voice. Suddenly the other set of lips moved away from him. Before Simon could protest the loss, he felt warm silk wrap itself around his weeping shaft. Looking down, he saw Blair wrapping his hair around Simon's cock, forming a tunnel for Simon to fuck. Blair's hands held the hair in place as Simon slid in and out, his lips brushing the head of it with each thrust. 

Just when Simon thought it couldn't feel any better, Jim slid two fingers into his ass. Simon's body already recognized the pleasure that was to follow and pushed down hard on them. Between the fingers slamming against his prostate and the hair wrapped around his cock, Simon couldn't hold back any longer. A scream tore through his throat as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure cascaded across his body before blissful darkness finally engulfed him. 

* * *

Daybreak was seeping in through the loft skylights before Simon opened his eyes. Trying to be quiet he slipped out of the bed and gathered up his clothes. He froze as Jim began to speak. 

"House rule is that guest gets the first shower." His smile dispersed any morning after fear the captain may have felt. 

"Thanks, Jim, but what about Sandburg? His hair is going to drive him up the wall when he wakes up." 

"I am awake, and quite clean I might add." The sleepy voice startled Banks and he looked down on the young man to realize that he was, indeed, very clean. 

"How?" 

A sated smile greeted the captain. "Jim washed me last night, among other things. You were pretty well out of it; I guess you didn't hear us." 

"I must have been." <Too bad, I would have liked to see that.>

"If you want, you can borrow a pair of sweats instead of wearing yesterdays clothes." 

"Thanks, Jim. When I finish I'll run down to the bakery and grab some donuts for breakfast. How's that?" 

Ellison rolled onto his back and stretched. "Sounds good. I'll make the coffee while you do that." 

Simon nodded and started down the stairs. <Looks like we're going to be okay with all this.> He was grateful. The friendship between the three of them was something he didn't want to lose. The soft voice of his youngest lover stopped him halfway down the stairs. 

"Jim, do you think that Simon will come back and play with us again?" 

"Mmmm, I hope so, Baby." 

<We're going to be better than okay.>

**THE END**


End file.
